1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pre-printed forms and, more particularly, to computer software for correcting errors made while filling out pre-printed forms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Despite the widespread use of computers in modern society, pre-printed forms are still commonly used to collect and process information. On a weekly basis, people are asked to fill out completed forms to apply for jobs, enroll children in schools, register children for recreational activities, order goods by mail, subscribe to magazines, register to vote, and apply for a driver's license. People frequently make mistakes when completing forms, for example, by entering information in the wrong place on the form. Means available to most people to correct errors when another form is not available are somewhat limited. People can strike out the incorrect information or otherwise annotate the document to indicate the error. In some cases, correction tape or white-out can be used to mask the incorrect information. However, these common solutions are not entirely satisfactory in that the result may reflect lack of care on the part of the person completing the form.